Break the Laws of Physics Twice
by TranslatorPS
Summary: When a Polish student gets chosen for an Irish exchange program with a Japanese school, things may go surprising. And when that school breaks the laws of physics, he is not surprised at all. After all, he already has quite a similar power at his hand... or rather wrist. The Contract Bracelet and the Summoned Beasts...? Small background provided to Kämpfer: A Polishman in Tokyo.
1. 1 Ireland, Japan and an Exchange Student

_Hello once again, people! This is TranslatorPS, woohay! Welcome to my second fanfiction to be posted here!_

_LANG. NOTES: This story makes an attempt at introducing some Japanese in somewhere. For now, I'll stick to the chapter title, sure, why not. I will make it one hell of a point to get everything right :D_

_Like my already started story, this is also in present tense first person._

_STORY / CHAP. INTRO: This story is a crossover, as you may have already noticed, between two light-novel/anime/manga series: Baka to Tesuto to Shoukanjuu and Kämpfer. When I stumbled upon B. . at first, I couldn't really place my character in there, but somehow I managed that, which results in this story below.  
So far, this story only sees me as an OC... yes, I put myself in there.  
This story will follow the events of the anime rather closely. The manga will hardly be taken into account (once again, the issue is the incompleteness of the scanlations, although there is enough stuff for me to work with available already). This chapter is an introduction outside of the anime and then moves into E01.  
This story will also provide background for certain events and snippets from chapter 4 onwards in my other story, Kämpfer: A Polishman in Tokyo. And, like that story, this is also put forward in future to fit my own timeline._

_FORMAT NOTES: Keeping with the style from Kämpfer: A Polishman in Tokyo, italics indicate my own thoughts, single quotation marks indicate speeches and bold indicates spoken pressure on the given word.  
Original word count - 4,591. Word count w/ notes - 5,177.  
_

_DISCLAIMER: My rights only encompass this story and my extra events to it, as well as the OCs that may end up being here. Which roughly means that nope, I don't own the light novels, the manga or the anime "Baka to Tesuto to Shoukanjuu". Credit for translation of many of the anime lines goes to FUNimation. Real placenames used._

* * *

**Ch. 1 – Ireland, Japan and an Exchange Student**

**第１話 – 「アイルランドと日本と交換学生」**

_だいいちわ – 「アイルランドとにほんとこうかんがくせい」_

**_Question 1:_**

In which joining to the European Economic Community, now known as the European Union, did Ireland join the above mentioned EEC? Half the marks awarded for the year only.

**March 10th, 2015 - 1.22pm - Galway, Ireland**

'We've been recently thinking about making a student exchange programme with a certain high school,' the principal says.

'And, if I may ask, where is the school?' I ask.

Roughly two thirds of the school year are gone behind me. I am currently a fourth year student at St. Enda's College in Galway. To be precise, I'm sitting in the principal's office, opposite her at her desk.

The principal hands me a leaflet, covered in kanji and hiragana. _Right glad I am there's no kataka... __wait, what?!_

'Japan?' I raise my eyebrows.

'We've talked with a variety of schools about an exchange student programme. This one has decided to have such with us. We'll provide one student and they'll provide one student. It's been decided that we'll keep the programme up for one Japanese school year, that is, from April 1st until March 11th next year. After that, the students will return home,' the principal explains as I read down the leaflet. Most of the kanji in there I undestand. However, a certain set jumps out straight at me that I somehow recognize but just can't remember the meaning of. I pull out a copy from the inside of my jacket and look the three kanji up.

'Has this school given you an English version of this leaflet?' I ask as soon as the three kanji make sense to me.

'They've explained things to us in word, so no, why?'

I put down the leaflet on the table and point to the sentence in question. 'This reads more or less as "As a measure of our students' academic abilities, we have a system of "Summoned Beasts" in place. These avatars can be summoned by each student and used to fight others. This is to encourage further studies in the case of each and every student."'

'Ah, yes. Our school is interested in this system, while we're at it and have the opportunity,' she replies. 'It's state of art. I can even go as far as saying that it denies the laws of physics.'

'I'm still not convinced.'

'It has also been agreed with the State Examination Commision that you'll receive a straight 100 on your Japanese Leaving Cert paper if you agree to this. To go to Japan, one needs to know the language very well and, to be honest, you're the only person in this school who can speak Japanese. Especially at such a level,' the principal points out, while showing me a marked and graded Japanese LC paper with a clear 100 on it and with what seems to be my examination number on it.

'Thank you for the compliment, when's the flight leaving?' I reply eagerly.

_And this is more or less how I ended up in Japan for the first time._

My name is Piotr Sekuła. At this time, I am 16 years old. Born and bred in Poland, I've lived my past six years in Ireland and attented school there. I'm one of the top scorers when it comes to exams. But, how this scene is bound to tell, this hasn't turned out too well for me in this one single case.

Fumizuki Academy is special in its own way. First of all, it has the probably most interesting and most technologically advanced system any school has implemented – the so-called "Summoner Test War" system. Based on the last score of the person in a given subject's exam, they can summon avatars which take the fighting power of that score. In other words, the students put their efforts into an exam and then they fight other students. However, a teacher must approve the battle. On top of everything, it breaks the laws of physics. I don't think that Einstein has paid a visit to them.

Second of all, they're the most evil people ever. Based on the placement exam, the students are assigned to classes A thru F, with the equipment getting better and better as one approaches A. I've just described it this way because I don't want to have any bad feelings flowing through me.

Now, instead of me blabbering randomly, perhaps let's move on? And let's skip half a month on the way also. Sure, why not?

**March 23rd, 2015 - 9.22am - Tokyo, Japan**

'Alright, you may begin the test!' the supervising teacher calls out.

As soon as I flip over one of the pages, my heart is debating whether to stop or continue working. The page is filled with kanji and hiragana, and my speed of reading those isn't exactly at its best, as my native script is the Latin alphabet. Even with the Cyrillic alphabet I tend to have a small stall every so often. However, without further whining, I decide to keep to my oul' good methods and read down the questions first, catch the possibe out and only then start answering.

About three minutes into the exam, I finish plucking out the alpha and the omega of the questions and start plotting down my first answers. If anything goes wrong, well, damn it, I'm not going to cry over it. This doesn't count as much as the Leaving Cert in just over a year's time.

Another minute, I hear some sort of a noise at the back of the classroom. I decide to concentrate on the test and ignore it. Even when I hear somebody going spasmic about one getting zero if they leave the test centre.

_Not your problem, now, go ahead and ignore the question about the history of Japan._

**April 6th, 2015 - 8.23am - Tokyo, Japan**

I generally wish to curse whoever decided that school will start at half eight. That half an hour makes a difference if you've been attending school this way for almost seven years straight.

As I make my way to the principal's office, I decide to let my thoughts go over the uniform. Grey trousers and something resembling a jacket of sorts. I don't want to further examine the thoughts of the person behind this. I was perfectly happy with the navy jumper back in Ireland – at least the grey trousers are still here. Oh, and that tie. Blue. Hm...

As I stand before the principal's office door, I knock on it six times – my somewhat trademark knock.

'Enter!' calls out a voice.

So I do enter. As soon as I step into the office, I take in as much as I can of it. Bookshelves on the right, a vast window at the back, and a desk right in front of it. No chair for me it seems, though.

'Oh. Welcome,' the principal welcomes me.

'Good morning,' I reply.

'I'm aware that you're an exchange student, but you will have to adhere to this school's rules nevertheless,' the principal starts. _I don't care that much, I can do that._ 'Which means that you'll be assigned class like everybody else,' _Fine by me._ 'Now, I had my own specific looks over your scores. I was rather happy with the English and Mathematics questions, and maybe the Physics and World History, however, it seems that your Japanese mustn't be as strong because the rest was a moderate failure.'

'I like honest people, principal,' I reply. With no emotions in my speech at all.

'Which concluded in you getting into Class F,' she strikes at me. 'Your avatar is ready, also.'

_Class F? That was to be expected._ I think as I look at my right wrist and the red bracelet on it. _I wonder... no, there is no way that they'd know about this._

'Well, thank you, then. No matter what class I end up with, I'll still do the best there is to offer from me,' I reply warmly enough.

'Then I would kindly ask you to go to your class,' she says, with a little hint of surprise in her voice.

A minute or two later, I'm walking down the corridor, heading towards my new class. _2-F, I wonder what that is like._ Soon enough, trying to keep my thoughts to a low limit, I reach my destination.

And I genuinely wish that I wasn't fooled by the easy 100 for my Leaving Cert papers. At least at this stage I only have to battle for the other 500, and I think that I've another easy 100 in my Polish paper anyway.

Vaguely speaking, the classroom doesn't resemble a classroom. Instead of anything humane to sit on like a chair, there is just a bunch of pillows or cushions or call them whatever you want to scattered around the floor behind low Japanese tea tables. At least there is an element of comfort in those pillows, if I find a good one, of course. As for the tables, well, I could probably make a better one myself in the Woodwork classes back in Ireland. If I had time, 'course.

The blackboard (yeah, it seems that they haven't really heard of whiteboards) is slanted to one side. And on top of that, unless the teacher is hiding it somewhere else, I don't see any chalk to go along with that.

The lights in the ceiling were bare bulbs. Not even energy-saving ones, and judging from their relatively poor shine, they're the cheapest 25 watts you can get on the market. The wooden window frames didn't seem to approve of the idea of being sealed and there were even pieces of glass missing.

'You can sit anywhere you want,' the teacher calls out to me, who is standing in the doorway, in a quite the monotone voice. I look up to him, then I look at the classroom once again, and just shrug my shoulders. What else can I do, for crying out loud?!

I find myself one of the last few remaining seats towards the back of the classroom, in the second last row, more to the right of the class than to the left. As I come to my seat, I look at the human composi... err, what a way to describe it, the student body of the class. It seems that my class is mostly male – and here I thought that I'd never end up in a class with such a male-to-female ratio.

As soon as I sit down, the four-tone Big-Ben-like bell rings. Oh well, I was always good with timing.

Four or five minutes into the class, the front door opens. Another male student, by the looks of it, is standing in the door, and probably having the same thoughts as I did just a while ago.

'No fair! This is violating my soul rights!' he calls out while clenching his wrist. _What rights?_

'Well, at least you're not alone, go ahead and sit down,' the teacher just continues with the monotone voice.

'Fine,' the guy seems to have just been demotivated. 'Where would you like me to sit, sensei?'

'I don't care, wherever you want.'

'There's no assigned seating?' the guy looks up once again.

_Look, welcome to my own personal hell back in Ireland. If this strikes you, you should have been the one to go and be exchanged with me..._

The guy just plops back to one of the two free seats at the back and plops his bag down on the table. As soon as he sits down on the pillow-cushion-whateveryouwannacallit, some sort of a further undescribed sound goes out of it.

'Err, excuse me, my cushion thing... it seems to have run out of all of its cushion,' the guy just plops out of the blue.

_That's new..._

'Please put up with it,' the teacher must love his monotone voice.

_That's also new..._

'Excuse me... there's a draft, it's cold in here,' and it's him again.

'Please put up with it.'

_That's not new anymore._

'Excuse me...? One of the legs on my short table broke,' and thrice!

'Please put up with it.'

_You're getting boring, teacher..._

'Not possible!' the guy just stands up.

The teacher just laughs and says, 'I was just kidding,' as he puts a small bottle of wood glue on his desk.

'OK... so, yeah, I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Fuguhara, I look forward to teaching you and all that stuff,' the teacher says in his probably trademark by now monotone voice just as his desk breaks into smaller pieces right in front of him. I guess that's what purely dry wood tends to do. 'I'll be right back with some tools, you guys just study or... whatever,' the teacher says as he heads off out of the classroom.

The guy who had made a triple complaint just comes and picks the glue up and starts whining to himself, 'Man, this classroom is ridiculous. How am I supposed to spend a year in here? Talk about depressing...' Then, he makes an attempt at attaching the leg to the table. My woodwork instinct is telling me that the leg is gonna fall off nevertheless.

'Don't complain, you're the one who should have done better on the test,' another voice calls out from the back of the classroom.

'Yuuji? I didn't know you were in here,' the broken-table guy says.

'It's not just me,' the guy, whose name is apparently Yuuji, replies.

At this, I hear a giggle coming from a girl, which is going to probably turn out to be one of the very few salvations from this class. 'Hey, what's up? I'm in class F too!'

'Shimada! Of course, it only makes sense that you'd be in this class.'

_Considering a Japanese name and such a remark towards a girl... what is she...?_

'Urgh! Are you trying to call me an idiot?!' the girl, whose name I assume is Shimada, is at this stage holding the table guy's head in a painful headlock. The guy is trying to say something, but it's muffled, so I don't make it out. Five seconds later, he's knocked out.

'I grew up in Germany! It's not my fault I can't read that stupid kanji!'

I just feel like standing up and coming there, so sure enough I do. And then I just walk closer to the forming group. I notice another guy laying on the ground, probably trying to take a peek below the girl's skirt.

'I think I know why I have learned German,' I call out, in German, just for the crack. 'It's a quite the simple language, when you think about it... And kanji sometimes gets onto me as well.'

It seems that I have just caught her attention. She tries to speak back, but is interrupted by Japanese again.

'You all are lively as usual,' a somewhat girly voice calls out. I turn around, however, to the sight of a male uniform encompassing a feminine-looking person.

'Hideyoshi?' the table guy seems to have awakened from his knock-out.

'Correct, glad to see you. Welcome to class F.' I think I'm going to stick with the opinion of that person, Hideyoshi or whatever, being a guy.

'It's good to see you too. Well, I guess it's just what you'd expect from Class F... it's just a bunch of scruffy-looking dudes everywhere,' the guy just keeps on whining. I turn around the classroom to see a bunch of guys sitting in a corner with clothes on seemingly similar to Ku Klux Klan, never mention that name. Except they wear navy over-alls.

'Doesn't that include you too?' Yuuji seems to have picked up the teacher's voice.

'That's true, but if we can only have one girl, I'm glad it's you, Hideyoshi.'

I raise my eyebrows. 'What's he on about?' I mutter.

'Thanks, but I'm a guy,' Hideyoshi replies. Ah well, thank you for confirming things.

'I'm the girl, you jerk,' Shimada forces herself in. _I was wondering alright._

'You just don't get it. Girls are kind and graceful and have this kind of spirit inside them that makes everyone feel good about themselves. Someone like you who's violent and scary and doesn't even have any boobs and breaks my spine-PLEASE STOP! LET ME OUT!'

'I'm afraid that chest size isn't an indicator of feminity, err, what's your name?' I call out.

'Yoshii... Akihisa...' the guy barely says his name in the headlock that he'd been just placed in.

'_Danke!_' Shimada replies in German. I guess that she wants to know a little bit more. And then I hear the door opening once again.

'Hello? I'm sorry I'm late,' a rather feminine at this stage, to a certain extent even slightly annoying, voice calls out. Yoshii and the guy who'd been trying to peek up a skirt for the past minute or so look up. 'I was at the nurse's office and took longer than I thought it would,' she explains herself. At this stage I turn around and genuinely regret. The pink hair just throws me off.

'One paper bag please, within the next 12 hours if possible,' I mutter out in English. The class, however, starts chattering about the new arrival.

'It's Himeji!' Yoshii calls out. The girl looks around and notices Yoshii, still laying under Shimada, and calls out, 'Eh? Yoshii!' She walks up to the guy and asks him, 'How are you?'

'I'm good, thanks for asking,' and the leg of the table breaks off. I just sigh, pick the glue up and look at the leg. Upon reading the glue's label on the bottle (eh, pain in the side), I just throw it into the bin.

'That looks kind of painful,' the girl, apparently called Himeji, notes. Shimada, like if on a mark, just tightens the grip and proceeds to break the bones in Yoshii's spine.

'NO-MY SPINE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BENT THAT WAY! STOP, NO, AUUUU...' Yoshii screams out, whereas the guy who's spent the last few minutes trying to have a peek-a-boo under the skirt finally manages to succeed with the help of the wind. And he gets a major nosebleed, just as Yoshii's spine seems to be broken.

'Call a doctor!' Yoshii calls out as he gets up... wait a second, wasn't his spine just broken a second ago? 'Don't speak, are you okay Kouta? Say something!' I guess that I've just learned another name in my class. The Kouta guy seems to bleed to death while Yoshii screams out 'Stay with me!'. I just stand there and look at my watch.

Behind me, I hear Shimada, 'I can't believe that I'm not the only girl here. Seats aren't assigned or anything so we can sit wherever we want to sit,' as Yoshii is trying to bring Kouta back to the world of the alive.

'Cool. Thanks for telling me,' Himaji replies. Meanwhile, I sit beside Yuuji who is resting his arms against one of the tables.

'So, is this the class that I'm gonna be in now...?' I put forward a rhetorical question.

'Looks like it...' the question's supposed to be rhetorical! 'Hey, what language did you speak there to Shimada?'

'German, my fifth best language,' I reply.

The guy looks at me, 'Fifth?'

'Don't you know? I'm the exchange student. Name's Piotr Sekuła, I'm from Poland but moved to Ireland a good few years ago. The reason why I ended up in class F is because apparently my Japanese isn't too strong...' I reply.

'It's good, actually.' I smile. 'But, still, fifth?'

'I like languages a certain bit. My native language is Polish, and, by the way, I have respect for anybody who learns that language while it isn't their native language. Then English, which I obviously had to learn, Spanish, Japanese, German and, as much as I don't like to count it, Irish.'

'So, how did you get chosen for the programme?'

'I'm apparently the only speaker of Japanese in my school back in Ireland,' I reply.

Our conversation is somewhat interrupted by Himeji asking, 'So... is that seat over there free?' She is pointing to the table to the left of me. Yoshii turns around all of a sudden and replies, 'All yours.' I can sense the guy having something for Himeji. I'm not sure, is that the guy talking about something related to scoring zero in the placement test?

However, I just return to my desk. Once sitting, I look at my watch on my left wrist and just sigh. _Well, you'll get through this. It's only one year._

_Oh, self note. Keep the power of the Bracelet to yourself for now._

**About four hours later**

It's lunch time by now. With nothing better to do, I go to the very back of the classoom, sit myself against the failure of a locker shelf there and pull out a laptop from the bag that I brought there with me. I fire it up and after a few minutes, it kicks in. My first action is checking out the WiFi networks around, but as I'd expect, everything's password protected and very weak on top of that. Guess there is a major disadvantage to being that far away from classes A and B.

With no hope in that part of the deal, I pull out my phone and set it as a WiFi hotspot, making sure that I put one of my more complicated passwords on it, so that my account isn't sucked out dry in no time. Considering the guys who are in my class, this is possible.

As soon as the hotspot is ready, I connect my laptop to it and start enjoying the priviledge of Internet. Facebook, Flickr, the likes. This is undisturbed for about a minute or so.

Yuuji, all of a sudden, comes up to the fixed now teacher's desk and calls out:

'Hey guys! Listen up! As class representative, I have an idea! I think it's time we challenge class E to a Summoner Test War.'

_He's nuts, right?_

'You're kidding?' Hideyoshi calls out.

'A Summoner Test War? It's suicide!' Shimada calls out right after.

'Now! I can't be the only one tired of this crappy class!' Yuuji is not stopped, it seems.

'WE ARE!' the rest of the class calls out.

'Now, this is all we have to do! Win a few wars and class A's awesome stuff could be our awesome stuff!'

Everybody sighs.

'We're the lowest of the low, the bottom of the fricking barrel, guys! We're just a group of losers, no-one respects us because they don't even know we're here!'

'Speak for yourself,' I mutter.

'But what they fail to realize is that we have nothing to lose! We have to try! We can at least do that! And don't forget, we have this guy!' Yuuji points all of a sudden at Yoshii. 'Most people don't know the truth behind him. Guess what! He's the Probationary Student!' Chit-chat amongst the students starts.

'Eh... it's not a big deal...' Yoshii scratches his head nervously.

Then, a hand sticks out of the crowd.

'Do you have a question, Himeji?' Yuuji asks.

'Is a Probationary Student special or something?'

'Yeah. Not just anybody can be one. It's special treatment for a student who isn't very good in academics and doesn't seem to have any motivation,' Yuuji explains. _Err, is Yoshii just an idiot?_

'It's considered the same thing as stupid,' Hideyoshi pops out.

'Uhuh, pretty much someone who's completely useless,' Shimada joins in.

'Aaah, he really is special,' Himeji says then.

'Oh, and somebody else is here too... Hey you, with the laptop! Why do you even have one with you... Get over here!' Yuuji calls out. In a second, I realize that he's onto me. I put my laptop into sleep and into its bag before going over to Yuuji. 'Besides the Probationary Student, we also have the Exchange Student!'

'Hiya guys,' I just wave.

'He's come over from Ireland, and will be here, from what I've heard, for the next year!' Yuuji calls out to the class. It cheers mildly. 'Come on, say something else...' he whispers to me.

''Right, so... My name is Piotr Sekuła, I'm 17 years old, born in Poland... what else is there... oh yeah, the reason why I'm here is because my Japanese is apparently quite rubbish...'

'What'd you score in the Placement Test?' Himeji asks.

'I actually don't know,' I mutter. 'I was told that I scored about 350 on English, but that's all that I know...' The class picks up chatter.

'Wow... hardly anybody can score that much in English...' Hideyoshi mutters.

Then, I realize that the principal gave me an envelope before I left her office this morning. She said that there'll be the explanation of the system and the test scores. I put it in my chest pocket then and, with the sudden realization, I decide to pull it out and examine the contents.

First things first, there's a table of the results. With a grand total of 1,125, I scored most in English, then Maths, Physics and World History. Everything else is really outside of my interest. I guess that it must have been my Japanese that let me down for the most part.

Then, there is a somewhat brief explanation of the Summoner Test War system. 'Err, here's something interesting. Apparently, as an Exchange Student, I'm able to touch physical objects with my avatar,' I call out to the class in a rather low (for calling out) voice.

'Is there a pain feedback?' Yoshii asks with a hint of anxiety.

I read down the page. 'Nope,' I reply. The guy just collapses to the ground.

'Why... why am I the only one?!' he cries. 'I wanna crawl under a rug!'

'If we win the Summoner Test War, we can have a rug. And more! What do you say you guys, should we do it?!' Yuuji just feeds the class with propaganda of some sort and description. The class, for a reply, just agrees. 'Awesome. Let's start this off by challenging Class E. Akihisa,' Yuuji turns to Yoshii, 'since you're the ambassador for Class F, you have to go and officially declare the war on them.'

'Eh? Why me? Aren't declaring messengers from lower ranking classes normally given hell for it?' Yoshii attempts at protesting.

'No... this kind of thing only happens in the movies. You're an important ambassador. They have no choice but to respect you,' Yuuji replies. When Yoshii tries to protest again, Yoshii just places his hands on Yoshii's shoulders and says to him, 'Listen to me. This is an important mission. Only you can do this, man. You wouldn't wanna let everybody down, would you?'

Yoshii decides to go for it. As soon as he leaves the class, I place a rhetorical question, 'He takes propaganda like this in quite easily, doesn't he?'

**_Answer to Question 1:_**

Full answer is second, January 1st, 1973. Four marks awarded.

Short answer, 1973, yields two marks only.

**_Question 2:_**

Which two kanji compounds both mean "student" in English? Hint: they both share a kanji character. Marks awarded for getting the correct kanji only, presentation is omitted.

* * *

_Right, that's the first chapter finished. I will include random questions like that as well at the end of each chapter, which might be a hint as to what to expect in the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading, over and out. Reviews apparently don't hurt either, guys ;)_

_And sorry for the utterly long author notes at the beginning._


	2. 2 Kanji, Friends and Old Boxes

_Hi, my beloved (really...?) readers! Sorry to keep you waiting... I was actually planning on releasing ch. 4 of Kämpfer: A Polishman in Tokyo before this, but it seems that I wasn't in luck for a good story creation there and a few parts of the chapter will definitely have to be changed._

_LANG. NOTES: More and more of German and transliterated (Hepburn romanization) Japanese will probably find its way here._

_1st person, present tense, what else is there to say?_

_CHAP. INTRO: This chapter sees the E vs F Class battle take place like in the anime. However, before this happens, an agreement is made.  
The chapter utilizes both the dubbing and subtitled versions of the anime, (C) Funimation of course.  
_

_FORMAT NOTES: What notes? I don't even have an original word count!_

_DISCLAIMER - I own not the anime... I own not the light novels... I own not the two manga series... I own not the translations of the anime... I own not anything! Just my own OC, actually._

* * *

**Ch. 2 – Kanji, Friends and Old Boxes**

**第２話 – 「漢字と友達と古い箱」**

_だいにわ – 「かんじとともだちとふるいはか」_

Answer to Question 2:

The correct compounds are 学生 and 生徒. Four marks awarded for each.

**April 6th, 2015 - 1.10pm - Tokyo, Japan**

The need for some fresh air draws me out to a spot that I'm soon to learn is rather popular amongst students who wish for a basic level of privacy and/or a bit of sun on a sunny day. In my case, however, it is merely the latter that makes me interested in the roof of the academy. With a sandwich stuck into my pocket, I lean my back against the guard rail and within 30 seconds, start munching away on my classic lunch food in any school that I've been in so far for the past 10 and a chunk years.

After a short while of pointless leaning with my back against the guard rail, I turn around and lean my elbows on it instead – as much as it hurts to lean a practically bare bone against a metal tube.

Only when I'm finished with the sandwich and stick the cling film that covered it beforehand into my pocket, do I realise that there is somebody near me. Looking sideways, I see nothing to see a reflection in, so I carefully, and, as it turns out, my carefulness being pointless, turn around, only to face Minami standing about 3 or so meters in front of me.

After a little bit of not-really awkward silence, she starts, in Japanese, 'Can you speak German?'

'A little bit, yeah,' I reply, still in Japanese.

'Can you read kanji?' and as I expected, she switches to German.

'Not too many...' I also make the switch.

'How many?'

'About five to six hundred.'

She let's out a little gasp before asking, 'Can you teach some to me? I only know a very few even though I've been here for a year already.'

'Erm... yeah, I can,' as far as I remember, I could make a good teacher also. 'Where do you think we should do this then?'

'Do you mind your house? You probably have all the stuff...'

'If my house, then not today. I've still got some things to get sorted out in there, but from tomorrow on I'll have no problem with anyone,' I reply as I don't really mind people coming over to my place at all, ever. At least over here.

'OK... Thanks then!' she smiles and walks off. Before she gets to the door downstairs, though, I shout after her, "Shimada!". She turns around and I add, "But only if you drop the formal 'Sie' and change into 'du'," with a smile. She nods and heads off. After a short while to get a sip or two of a drink that I hid elsewhere in my uniform, I also head off downstairs.

When I reach the classroom, I'm rather amazed that Akihisa hasn't returned from his "Ambassadorial" trip to 2-E. Not that I gave the least damn yet. I'll only worry if I don't see him today at all.

**A few hours later, when there's nothing to do but drag yourself home**

Having packed my things together, I see only Yuuji in the room besides me. I look at him and, with a 'Until tomorrow, Sakamoto-san!' and a slight smile, grab my things and head off through the front door of the classroom. As soon as I step out, I come to the sight of the lost Ambassador, with his uniform torn apart in a few places and bruises and marker writings across his face. I don't even want to imagine what exactly he went through...

'Meat?' I raise one eyebrow as I read one of the marker marks on his forehead.

'Don't even ask,' he mutters out in reply and, without anything else to do in school for that day, head off home. Near the main entrance door, I pick up my shoes and put them on (whose bright idea was that?!), and without the least care, head out of the building.

As soon as I step out of the building, I reach into my backpack for a small glasses case and pull out a pair of sunglasses out of it. Without much further hesitancy, I put them on and the case itself gets thrown rather carelessly into the bag. With that, I set off on a 15-minute, 2-km walk-slash-jog home.

**At home, about an hour later**

'For fuck's sake, why did I have to bring all of this stuff here?!' I curse at myself aloud in Polish as I sort the various things out inside my apartment, having already changed into civilian clothes. One by one, the cardboard and plastic boxes that contained various things dissappear into a small room where nobody's gonna look for a good few months. The items, however, slowly find their own places in the two-bedroom apartment. One of these bedrooms is, obviously enough, for me to sleep and do various school-related (or not) things in, but as for the second one, it will require small amendments. My small plan for the moment is for it to become some sort of mini-training centre, with a few work-out items for me to keep in shape. Especially because of that bracelet...

Within the next three hours, the sitting room is cluster-free and no boxes or bin-liners filled with clothes are hanging around anymore. Despite it being a Monday, I decide to pull out the vacuum cleaner and do a decent sweep of the place. Fifteen minutes later and I'm done.

'So much for being allergic...' I mutter to myself as soon as the vacuuming is over. However, it is not the cleanliness of the house at this stage nor my personal dissappointment in the fact that I actually vacuumed a house with my own personal will that strikes me, but rather the time that it turns out to be. With 8 o'clock already turning the hands of the clock its way, it is time for me to get to something else than housework. Considering Minami's request, I make a checklist of things that I'd consider rather vital for kanji lessons – ink, brushes (yeah, as if that would actually prove necessary), paper, but perhaps most importantly, my notes. Now it's almost two-and-a-half years that I've been learning Japanese and over time, I've accumulated plenty of kanji-related notes. With all of these items present and accounted for, I finally settle down to eat something.

**April 7th, 2015 - 9.44am - Tokyo, Japan - _(aka the next morning)_**

I'm sitting, and so are 48 other people in my classroom. Only Yuuji is seen standing at the blackboard, drawing various diagrams and explaining various terms and inner workings that prove to be useful to me in the long scale.

'We'll use Hasegawa-sensei as the attending teacher for the war,' Yuuji explains. 'We'll need to secure him on his way to Class E before the fifth period.'

'Hasegawa-sensei? Does that mean that the subject will be Math?' Akihisa places forth a very useful question.

'Sounds good to me! I'm like way good at Math,' Minami kicks in.

'Yes, we'll use Math. Shimada excels at it so that can be our main strength,' Yuuji replies.

'Are you any good at Math, Himeji-san?' Minami asks.

'It's not my best, but I'm not bad at it,' Mizuki replies.

'Yay! Maybe we can fight together!', Minami replies. 'Sekuła-san, what's your Math going on like?'

'Three digits, starts with 2,' I reply vaguely enough.

'No, she won't be able to fight,' Yuuji kicks in.

'What?! Why not?' Akihisa plays dumb... or maybe he's being himself.

'The scores on the last test we took are what become our Avatar's offensive power. Stop and think about this for a second. The last test was...'

'It was the Placement Test,' Akihisa smartens up a notch.

'And since I left the room in the middle of the exam, my scores are all zero,' Mizuki fills in.

'But once the ST war starts, she'll be able to take a recovery test to make up for it. All she has to do is finish that test and then she'll be able to fight with us.'

'All right.'

'Do your best,' Yuuji says with a rather big smile.

'Okay!' Mizuki replies with another smile.

_It's either working out or backfiring._

'Sakamoto-san, can I ask you a favour?' I butt in as soon as that is over.

'Go on.'

'Don't stick me into the front lines. Keep me as a back-up instead. If the Class E guys see a Class F guy wandering about with a 240s Math score, or even worse, attacking with it, they're gonna start wondering things. And also, I would like an element of surprise here,' I explain my position and thinking.

'I see what you're thinking about, Sekuła-san. And I say that you should stay with me, behind. As back-up,' Yuuji replies. I merely but nod.

**Into fifth class we go...**

Well... Class F's idea of securing a teacher for an ST war is rather original. As soon as the bell rings and Hasegawa gets around our class, two guys from what has turned out to be the FFF Inquisition team ambush him. Literally. However, the 'Hasegawa-sensei has been secured!' is much of reassurance.

'Alright everyone, it's battle time! Let the war begin!' Yuuji announces to us. Within seconds, Minami, Hideyoshi and Kouta are out the door. Not even a minute passes before we get the definite confirmation of the battle – the battle field has been opened for Math. I don't hear much of the action going outside, until the sound that everyone else in the classroom seems to dread, from their reaction.

'Those who died! Meet me in the remedial class!'

I look to Yuuji for explanation, and he picks the glance up instantly.

'That was Nishimura-sensei there... Also known as the Tetsujin. Everybody hates him, because of the remedial classes that he gives to anybody whose score becomes nought during battle,' he explains. I shrug my shoulders.

'So that zero in Classical Japanese that I plan on carrying on for the next 12 months isn't gonna get me a remedial class, I hope...' I continue.

'What do you mean "I plan on carrying on for the next 12 months"?! What if we need to battle out in Classical Japanese?'

'My view of Classical is about the same as of Irish – utterly pointless to me,' I explain. 'After all, I only plan on using the modern variation on a day-to-day basis.' By that time, I notice that the rest of the class had gone outside to fight, tables were set against both doors and Yuuji was laying himself down on the floor.

'Well, I just hope that it wasn't none of ours that Tetsujin took out there...' he says as he yawns.

Two minutes later, I find myself in almost the same position as Yuuji. Alarming.

'What's your strategy, Yuuji?' Akihisa asks.

'I don't have any.'

_This is backfiring._

'Eh?'

'It's a power game that depends on force, so the enemy rushes into the classroom of the overwhelmed side. And the class whose rep gets defeated loses.'

'There's no way we'd be overwhelmed, right?' Akihisa questions. I let out a "hmph", just as Minami shouts towards out class, 'Trouble! We're gonna be overwhelmed!' Akihisa lets out a loud 'What?!' at this news.

'Well, that isn't shocking. Class E's academic performance is better than ours. So if we fight in a straightforward way, it is only a matter of time before we loose.'

'Oh no!' Akihisa loses his cool.

'But they're only Class E after all, for crying out loud. They're not much different than us,' Yuuji makes a cooled attempt at cooling Akihisa down. 'It'll take time to overwhelm us. That time is key to our victory. And we've back-up in case something fails.'

Five minutes later 'it looks like our line of defense has been broken.' Or so claims Yuuji.

And his claim is rightful. Within the next three minutes, the Class E guys have defeated the last of our defense lines and are already standing before the three of us – Akihisa, Yuuji and me. With Nishimura having picked up whatever he had to pick up for his remedial classes, the Class E representative herself comes up to our trio.

'Are you guys done already? Looks like this is it for you, huh? F-kurasu-daihyou-san,' the Class E rep welcomes us in an unwelcoming way.

'Oh? The Class E rep herself marches in here? How confident you are,' Yuuji replies, with a hint of arrogancy in his voice.

'The first term just started and you declared a war already? Are you an idiot? It's right after the placement test, so the difference between us is the difference between our test scores.'

'Yeah, as if,' I reply, before pulling out the letter that I'd been given yesterday with my test scores. I hand it over to Yuuji who pulls it out in a theatherical way and reads the scores.

'You weren't kidding about the Classical Japanese zero, were you?' he mutters to me. I shrug my shoulders and mutter back, 'Do you know how to count? Count on yourself. I don't need that subject. Instead, my hope goes into the three-digit results,' for the last sentence, I raise my voice.

Akihisa then bends over to Yuuji and whispers into his ear, 'Yuuji... without even a strategy, there's no way we can defeat a higher ranked class.'

'Oh yeah. Come to think of it, I did have one other stategy,' Yuuji kicks in.

_Backfiring time, big time!_

'Eh?' Akihisa gets startled.

'Don't you get why I have you here?'

'I get him, but me?' Akihisa replies, but then realizes... 'I see...'

'Don't tell me he is...' the Class E rep starts her sentence...

'That's right. This student, Yoshii Akihisa, is a probationary student!' …and doesn't get to finish it. 'Akihisa! Show them your real power!'

'Tsk... I guess it can't be helped, huh? After all, in the end, I'll have to show off my grand skills, huh? ...Summon,' Akihisa starts showing himself off. As soon as the avatar appears in front of Akihisa, everybody in Class E takes a step back. It being the first time I see an Avatar at close range, I give it a considerable stare – equipped with a wooden sword, the guy wears a black trousers and jacket. Beyond that, he has a furry tail... _Eh?_

'The Avatar of a Probationary Student,' _Hah, a probie!_ 'has an unique ability. As punishment, they have to help faculty members with their chores, so their Avatar can actually touch things,' Yuuji explains as Akihisa's Avatar _(from now on, at times, avatars will be referred to with the initials of that person and "Av.", thus for example Akihisa's avatar is Y. . Just so it's faster and easier to write.)_ picks up the table in front of it.

'But that's not all,' Yuuji continues as the table hits on Y. 's head and Akihisa himself drops onto the floor holding onto his head. A "-10" clings for a second above Y. 's head. 'Any injuries that the avatar receives are also felt by the Summoner,' Yuuji finishes the rather brief explanation as Akihisa shouts out various random things that I do not pick up in pain.

'See, isn't that interesting?'

'I don't think so!' Akihisa shouts straight at Yuuji.

'Fine. I'll go ahead and take care of the little guy first,' the Class E rep interferes. 'Summon!'

'You won't win that easily! Let's go!' Akihisa takes on the challenge and sends forth his Avatar. The Avatar starts running forwards, but stumbles upon a hole in the floor, doing a few barrels before hitting another table with his head and losing another ten points. Akihisa returns to his previous pain-filled position of holding his head with his hands; this time, however, he's complaining about the Avatar hitting the same spot as before.

'I'm starting to grow impatient,' I mumble as I give my watch a glance.

_Himeji's recov test should be finished by now, I think._

'How much longer do you want me to wait, Sakamoto...' I mutter towards Yuuji.

'Until the very last moment,' he replies. I then shift my stare onto the Bracelet on my right wrist, before shifting it once again, this time at the Class E rep.

'Alright, whatever, as class rep I'm gonna go ahead and put an end to this thing,' she announces.

'Get ready. I, Nakabayashi Hiromi, challenge Sakamoto Yuuji...'

Her challenge call, however, is interrupted. The door of the classroom opens and, with a 'Please wait,' I have totally no doubt that Mizuki has returned to help us out.

'I, Himeji Mizuki, accept the challenge!' she announces at the door step. At my corner, however, Yuuji gives me a sign of kicking into the action as well.

'I'm summoning my avatar! Summon!' Mizuki calls out. However, I make use of the situation and call forth my avatar at the exact same split second as her.

The substantial difference in how much time since we took our last Maths tests kicks in. I, having my test corrected already last week, have my Avatar standing there, with a green 241 hovering right above it. My guy, for some strange reason (or maybe not so strange), is wearing the Hussar armour – iron plates across the entire body, plated with golden elements for aesthetics more than anything. However, the Avatar seemed to follow the common Polish inaccuracy of the famous Hussar wings placed on the shoulder blades as opposed to the horse saddle. Ah well, maybe the psychological effect will work here as well. As the weapon, however, the Avatar has a Hussar saber - exactly the same one that I wield as a Kämpfer. I don't also believe in coincidences.

I then look at Mizuki's Avatar, which is wearing also an armour of sorts. However, that armour has pinkish-red fabric attached to it – for aesthetics also, I believe. More importantly, she didn't have a score yet. Not knowing how that would work out for her, I strike and knock out some of the Avatars closer to me, without a single point loss. Mizuki seems to have gotten rid of some on her side as well quite quickly, so I sway aside so as to not to get hit by her by an accident.

By that time... her tests have been corrected and score entered into the system. At 171 points higher than me, her 412 was higher than my six worst subjects combined. Of course, all of the attention was on her, with various people asking about her score and what she was doing here, as well as putting forth opinions that she's on the wrong end of the corridor and should be in Class A.

'She's finally here,' Yuuji states with a smile.

'Himeji-san!' Akihisa seems happy – and I can tell that not by his reaction, but rather his Avatar's.

'Himeji Mizuki! Don't tell me you're in...' the Class E rep begins another unfinished sentence today.

'Yoshii!' Minami appears from behind Mizuki.

'Shimada!' Akihisa exclaims back.

'She's really amazing! She was filling the tests in way faster than she could hand them up and get another one!' she explains.

'Just as you'd expect from her. She wasn't a Class A candidate for nothing,' Yuuji states, with confidence flooding from his voice.

'That's Himeji-san's score?' Akihisa questions. 'Or that, is that Sekuła-san's score? How come they're so high?'

'Fumizuki Academy's tests have an unlimited number of questions in a limited time. So long as you can answer, your score doesn't have a limit,' Yuuji briefly explains.

'So my Maths score in the Placement Test only got that high because I couldn't really answer many of the other subjects' questions... Kanji, y'know,' I briefly explain.

'Oh... Then, the strategy that you mentioned was...' Akihisa turns to Yuuji.

'Buying some time for her to take the test,' Yuuji replies.

'I wasn't told that such a person is in Class F!' the Class E rep breaks the conversation between Akihisa and Yuuji. Before Mizuki strikes, however, I quickly grab her attention:

'Hey, Himeji-san... I'd like to humiliate the Class E rep, at least this time... She made a fool of Yoshii, and I don't like to see people make fools of others... So what do you say about a combined attack?'

_To lose to two F Class students with a combined Math score of 653 would be far more than humiliating!_

'Yeah, let's do it!' Mizuki replies, much to my inner joy. 'Well then, here we come! I'm sorry!' she then turns to the Class E rep.

As if at cue, Mizuki's and my Avatars strike at Class E rep's, quickly diminishing her of her 93 points that she managed to cling onto for that long. The Avatar itself also dissappeared in defeat.

'Oh no...' the rep only manages to mumble.

**Twenty boring clean-up minutes later...**

With the class failure-of-an-equipment sorted out into its proper place that definitely isn't against the door, we all settle. Everybody but Minami and Mizuki are sitting, and also Akihisa is gone for a natural needs break. Having rested myself against one of the walls, I consider it a good time to start on some free-lance translation – thus I fish out a notepad and a manga from my bag and, starting wherever I finished off previously, start scribbling the text down into the notepad, before breaking the sentences down and translating them into English.

'Ecchi?' Hideyoshi asks briefly.

'Give me a break,' I reply. 'It's bad enough that somebody asked me to do this manga. Although I do like ecchi manga, it just doesn't feel the same when you're asked to translate it instead of choosing it yourself...'

'Why are you translating it anyway?'

'Because, believe it or not, manga is actually quite popular elsewhere around the world. So what I do is get a bunch of manga chapters here, translate them and then give the outcome to some scanlation groups. Then, those guys put it together on scans of the originals and voila. You have a manga in English that hundreds of thousands of readers who know nought of Japanese will then read,' I explain my side hobby.

'Ah,' Hideyoshi simply sighs in reply.

I don't even manage to finish a single page before Akihisa gets back into class after a visit to the toilets. He comes over to our group, and thankfully ignoring my translation that's going on, starts praising Mizuki.

'You're amazing, Himeji-san! This is all thanks to your power!'

I open my mouth to remind him of my presence, but then close it. _It's pointless._

'Well... thank you very much,' Mizuki simply replies.

'Now we can exchange our classroom equipment with Class E, right?' Akihisa turns to Yuuji. 'Though it's just a little, the environment will be better.'

'No, we won't exchange our equipment,' Yuuji replies clearly.

'Eh?' Akihisa seems a little bit surprised.

'We'll keep the same equipment,' Yuuji explains his plan. I raise my eyebrows by then. 'Isn't that a nice proposal, E-kurasu-daihyou-san?'

'What...? Why?' she also seems to be a little bit put off.

'Why, Yuuji?! We fought hard and won the war!' Akihisa starts questioning Yuuji's plans that start becoming clear to me. I lower my eyebrows to their standard position and let out a chuckle before smiling. _That guy, you gotta admire his thinking if anything..._ Unfortunately, my thoughts are interrupted as the door slides open and a girl rather similar to Hideyoshi stands in it.

'So, is it settled?' the girl puts forward a question.

'Why are you dressed like that, Hideyoshi?' Akihisa rebukes with another question. 'Oh I get it! You finally accepted who you really are!'

'Akihisa... I'm right here,' Hideyoshi replies in a slightly put off voice.

'What...? There's two of you?!' Akihisa is lost again...

'No, you idiot. That's my twin sister,' Hideyoshi attempts to clear up the situation. The girl, meanwhile, steps forward, and kicks in:

'I'm older too, by like three minutes. I'm Kinoshita Yuuko, an Ambassador from Class A, and we are officially declaring war on you, Class F losers!'

The sudden announcement brings a stir-up of shock and surprise to Minami, Kouta and Akihisa, as well as the Class E rep and, at a certain level, Hideyoshi. Yuuji is, however, calmed down and in the same position as before, and so am I.

'Why?! What did we do to you?!' Akihisa throws a few questions.

'Don't think that we're gonna take it easy on you either. We'll crush you mercilessly... You've been warned,' Yuuko finishes her speech.

The only reaction is a smile appearing on Yuuji's face. _He's got a plan. I'm following it. And making it better._ I close shut the manga chapter with a hearable thud of the paper, although it's my hand that makes most of the noise.

'Class F accepts the challenge,' I announce in reply.

Question 3:

Translate into English: 私はこの戦闘を負けない。

* * *

_Mini-dictionary of the non-English here:_

_Sie, du (German) = you (formal and informal respectively) - here, I ask Minami to basically lose the formality in the speech_

_E/F-kurasu-daihyou-san (Japanese, 'course) = literally "Mr./Miss. E/F Class Rep" - used probably as some sort of a speech offense towards Yuuji, it may actually be formal towards Hiromi_

_...the question at the end was made up on the spot. I literally had no idea what to make up, so I hope to squish in a lot of S01E02 of the anime into the next chapter, even if it means anywhere around 8k words :O :)_

_Reviews don't bite, neither does Google! :D Over and out._


End file.
